


Raven's Test

by JustinEverything



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Asker: @darkspider567, Asker: Anonymous, Ballsucking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sixty-nine, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal, male dom, mdom, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinEverything/pseuds/JustinEverything
Summary: Jaune and his girlfriend Yang go out into the emerald forest to go looking for some Grimm to fight. While there they feel like they are being watched. The one watching them was Raven, Yang's mother, and she had come to see what her daughter saw in Jaune. She wasn't impressed. When she tries to split them up, they don't care for her opinion. So she sets up a challenge for them. They pass it and they can be together with no more interference from her, they fail and Jaune has to deal with Raven and her katana. What will happen in this steamy challenge?





	Raven's Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ask from my tumblr by @darkspider567. He asked under Anonymous.
> 
> Anonymous Asked: Jaune and his girlfriend yang go out into the emerald forest to go looking for some Grimm to fight. While there they feel like they are being watched. The one watching them was Raven and she had come to see what her daughter saw in Jaune. The 3 meet and it results in them having a threesome. (Anal,Prostate massage,rimming,69,ballsucking,3some). (Sorry if I made it a bit long I read your rules and just want to know are you okay with rimjobs or prostate massages).
> 
> First ever smut story. Hope it's good.

**(It wasn’t to long at all and to answer, no I don’t have any problem with that stuff. I am so sorry this took forever! I decided to make this into my first ever actual story prompt thing. I hope I made it worth the wait.**

 

{Raven’s Test}

Kinks: Threesome, Anal, Prostate massage , Rimming, 69, ballsucking

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was walking under a low tree branch in the Emerald Forest. She had convinced her boyfriend Jaune to come out here and train on their day off from classes. So far they hadn’t seen any, which was kind of a bummer for Yang. She wanted to show off a bit for Jaune.

Yang stood up straight and held up the branch for Jaune to go under. When he was through, she let it go and pointed off to their left. “Come on Jaune. Let’s see If some are over this way.“

“Sure Yang. I still don’t think we’re deep enough to find any grimm though.” They walked off, but before they entered another bush, Jaune asked, “Hey Yang? Do you feel like your being watched? I’ve felt like that we are for a while now.”

“Hmmmm kinda? But hey, we’re in grimm territory right now. It’s probably just your instincts on edge.”

“Yeah, your probably right. Let’s get going.” They continued to walk off into another section of the forest. They didn’t pay any attention to the black bird on the tree branch above them. They should have, because this black bird was actually a raven, or rather _the_ Raven.

Raven had started visiting Yang every now and then when she turned seventeen, since she’d be starting beacon around that time. Today however, she started following her daughter after she saw that Yang finally had a boyfriend now. And for the life of her, Raven couldn’t find out what Yang saw in him. ‘What is she doing with that boy? He’s a complete klutz and weakling!’ Raven huffed in her bird form as she flew off to continue following the teens. ‘I can’t believe someone with my blood could find that _boy_ attractive!’

So far all Raven had seen from Jaune was that he was barely able to hold his own in a fight and was the smartest. As she flew above Yang and Jaune, she saw the two laughing at something, probably a horrible joke from her daughter. She had seen enough and made up her mind. Raven landed in a nearby clearing, out of sight from the two, and changed back to her human form. ‘I will not let my flesh and blood be seen with that pathetic fool!’

The young couple entered the clearing and stopped when they saw a black haired, samurai dressed woman in the same clearing. Jaune was surprised by the fact some woman was just out in the middle of the forest at the same time as them, but Yang seemed more….shocked? Angry? Some mixture of the two. The reason why was revealed when she questioned the woman.

“ _Mom?!_ ”

‘Ooooh’ Jaune thought as he stepped beside his girlfriend.

The woman sighed. She said dismissively, “Hello _Yang_. It’s been a while.”

Yang’s emotions were straightened out, settling on anger. Her eyes turned the same red as Raven’s and her hair ignited into a small blaze. “’ _It’s been a while_ ’?! No shit! Is that all you have to say!?”

Jaune grabbed her hand, trying to calm her. “U-uh Yang? What’s wrong? Who is that?”

Yang’s hair went down, but her eyes stayed red. “That’s my so called _mother_ , Raven Branwen.”

“So called? I seem to remember giving birth to you.”

“And I seem to remember you abandoning me and dad!“

“Doubtful, you were barely one year old. You couldn’t remember that.”

Yang growled at Raven. Jaune sensed things getting hostile, so he stepped in front of his girlfriend. “So I’m getting that you’re not the best mother.” Yang grumbled behind him. “So I’ll ask. Why are you here now?”

She drew her _ridiculously_ long, red katana and pointed it at Jaune. “Because of you.”

Jaune peddled back in panic into Yang who caught him. “M-me?” He stuttered out.

Raven rolled her eyes, sword still point at the boy. “Yes _you_ , you idiot.”

“W-wh-”

“I don’t like you dating my daughter.”

It was silent in the clearing before Yang let out a “What?!”

“I said I-”

“I know what you said! Why the fuck do you care about this!?”

“Because I can’t except the fact that my flesh and blood would date someone like _him_.” Raven finished with a sneer at Jaune.

Yang raised her fist protectively in front of Jaune. “And what is wrong with Jaune?”

Raven lowered the hand pointing her sword a bit with an annoyed sigh. “Come on Yang. He’s weak, talentless, and pathetic. I’m surprised you would settle for a boy like him. I thought you were smarter. What could you possibly  see in him?”

Jaune hung his head and wilted as each word hit home. All things he’d heard before. Yang stood strong however. “Okay, first off! I didn’t ‘settle’ on Jaune. I’ve kicked the asses of other students at Beacon who even suggested that. Secondly, what do I see in him? How about the fact that he makes me laugh when I’m feeling down? Or the fact that he’s loyal, makes me feel safe and is always there for me, something you wouldn’t know anything about. And finally, now pay attention to this one, why the hell should I care what you think?!”

Raven sighed again. This one tired, but still annoyed. “So this is what you’ve fallen for? A complete buffoon and submissive coward.”

Yang chuckled. “Please. Submissive? Jaune is plenty of things, but a sub is not one of them.”

Raven lowered her katana until it touched the ground. She had a questioning look on her face. She obviously didn’t believe Yang. “Oh really? What makes you so sure about that?”

Yang had a smug smirk on her face while Jaune fought a failing battle against a blush behind her. “Only every night he’s made me scream his name.” Jaune’s blush turned crimson.

Raven looked past Yang at the blushing mess her boyfriend had turned into. Still not convinced, she said “Like I’ll believe that.”

Yang Crossed her arms. “Fine, don’t. It’s not like you could handle him anyways. Or even get a chance to try.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, just a fact.”

Now Raven was never one to walk away from a challenge. Anything she could do to show off her superiority was something Raven could never walk away from. She sheathed her katana and said, “Okay then. How about a deal?”

Yang and Jaune stared at her, Jaune voicing a “Huh?”

“He’s going to have sex with me.”

Jaune stepped forward, finally speaking up. “Like hell I will!” along with a “FUCKING WHAT!?” from Yang

Raven glared at them. “You say he’s able to make you scream. I want to see if that’s true.”

“And why would I even think to let this shit happen!” Yang’s anger reached an all time high. Her hands flew to her sides and activated her gauntlets.

“If he can please me like you say, you will both have my blessing to date.”

“Like we fucking need it!”

Raven drew her blade a little again. “Okay then. How about I’ll let him live?”

Yang was silent and Jaune gulped. They were trapped in a corner. Yang looked back to Jaune, who looked scared for….well for his life obviously. She sighed, seeing no other way. “Fine. If it’s the only way. I guess it will at least be nice to see Jaune break you.”

“Good girl Yang. Good to see your father taught you how to share at least.”

“But you’re not getting him all to yourself.”

After several moments, both Raven and Jaune asked, “Pardon?”

Yang unstrapped her gauntlets and dropped them to the ground. “If Jaune needs to have sex with another woman, I’m at least going to join in.” She started to unbutton her jacket.

“Very well. Just another way I can show you how he’s unsuited for any woman.” Raven unbuckled her sheath and let it fall off.

Jaune stood off to the side, watching the two voluptuous women strip. His jaw dropping open as he saw Yang remove her jacket and tight shorts while Raven undid her armor straps and the red metal feel to the ground with dull _clangs_. Sooner than he could process, both women were in their underwear. Yang rocked a bright orange bra and thong and Raven filled out a lacy and fancy black pair very nicely.

The two stared at each other then turned to Jaune. Raven got impatient quickly and questioned him. “Well boy? Are you going to join us?” Yang however, didn’t lose her flirty nature with Jaune. He was still her boyfriend and she still knew how to treat him.

She started walking closer to Jaune. “Here Jaune. Let me help you with those clothes~.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to make out with him. During their lip lock, Yang undid his belt and took of his sheath. As she unzipped his jeans, Raven came forward and pushed her out of the kiss, earning a “HEY!” from Yang.

“I’m not doing foreplay right now.” Raven grabbed Jaune’s pants and fell to her knees, yanking them down, his boxers going with them. ‘ _SLAP!’_ A look of shock overcame Raven’s face as Jaune’s _large_ cock literally slapped her in the face. She stared at the hardening cock inches from her face, more accurately her mouth, and breathed out, “Holy fuck…”

Yang knelt down next to her birth mother, a smug smirk on her lips. “What’s the matter? To big for you~?” She grabbed Jaune’s cock and started working her magic. Rubbing her hand up and down on cock, she took his tip into her mouth. Jaune started to moan when Yang stared to deepthroat him. His moans snapped Raven back into the moment.

“Please. Nothing is to big for me.” She watched her daughter suck on his dick with her mouth, but that was all she was doing. Her hands had rested on Jaune’s legs to steady herself, so all she was doing was sucking him, admittedly pretty deep, but nothing unique. ”You don’t have any other tricks besides the basics do you?”

Yang pulled off of Jaune’s dick with a wet pop. After Jaune gave a pleading groan, she started to jack him off again. “What do you mean?”

Raven chuckled. “Ohh you’re both still so innocent. Let me show you two a little something _virgins_ .” Ignoring the indignant “We aren’t virgins!” from Yang, Raven leaned forward and flicked her tongue on Jaune’s tip. She ran her tongue down the side of his shaft and stopped at his _big_ balls, where she made circles on them with the tip of her tongue. After several circles, she started to stroke his shaft slowly before sucking one of his balls into her mouth and rolled it on her tongue. Raven had to admit, she was happy he was a shaver.

Jaune couldn’t explain it, but somehow Raven was so skilled with her tongue! It caused jolts of pleasure into his crotch and up his spine. Her hand just gave bonus pleasure. Short gasps coming out of him as she played with him. Meanwhile, Yang sat out of the exchange, glaring at the older woman.

Raven smirked at Jaune’s gasps. She continued to tease him, thinking, ‘So much for making me scream’. “You like that? Those are some cute moans _boy_. I’m curious what sounds you’ll make after this.” Raven reached her hand between Jaune’s legs and trailed a finger from the back of his balls to rest on his asshole.

Jaune’s eyes widened in panic. “W-what are you-!”

Raven glared up at him. “Shut up. You’ll enjoy it. Most males do, they just don’t like to admit it.”

“But-” Jaune started to wiggle, trying to get away from her hand. Raven didn’t let him as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and making Jaune moan. While she had it resting in her mouth, Raven gently rested her teeth on Jaune’s ball as well. Jaune gulped as the threat was made clear and he stopped moving.

‘Good boy,’ Raven thought. Raven let her captive go from her teeth, but not her mouth, and pushed her finger into Jaune tight hole. It didn’t take long for her to find the spot she wanted. A shocked gasp and long moan was her reward as she pressed down on his prostate. Her other hand came up to stroke his cock. Raven was expertly working every part of Jaune’s lower area.

Yang saw what was happening and her jaw had clenched. She’s never thought to try stuff like that, but Jaune was obviously happy with the results it was getting. ‘Jaune actually likes that?’

Raven looked over to her daughter, off to the side all alone. “Yang, get over here and quiet your _“boyfriend”_.” Raven smirked, “He’s starting to get a bit loud.”

Yang narrowed her eyes, but stood up and walked to Jaune. She had to stand above Raven, her legs on both sides of the kneeling woman. She leaned in and continued their earlier kiss, muffling his constant groans. She played right into Raven’s hands.

The bandit looked up to the smooth ass cheeks above and the orange thong adorning them. She let go of Jaune’s stiff cock and pulled the orange garment down, revealing Yang’s own puckered hole. Yang let out a noise surprise as Raven had stop sucking Jaune’s balls and ran her tongue over her smooth hole without warning. She rimmed a circled around it, getting a reluctant whine from her daughter. That whine turned into a moan when she slide her tongue _into_ Yang’s ass.

Jaune and Yang continued making out while their backsides were experiencing new found pleasure. Raven knew just how to work them. Her finger digging into Jaune’s prostate as her tongue swirled around Yang’s tight hole. Her hand had reached up and started to jerk Jaune off again.

‘She’s so good at multitasking! She’s not missing a single beat!’ Jaune cried in his head. Soon his cock twitched in Raven’s hand from all the pleasure and, with Yang still frenching him, he couldn’t warn anyone. He groaned into Yang’s mouth as he came. His cum landed all over Yang’s stomach and Raven’s chest.

Raven was startled by the cum hitting her, but not surprised. ‘He couldn’t even last 30 minutes. Should’ve know he was a quick shot. Although there is quite a lot.’ She pulled herself away from both of them and watch them break apart panting. She stood up and shrugged while shaking her head. “Looks like you couldn’t have been more wrong Yang. He’s a complete bottom.” She turned around and walked towards her sword. She took three steps before strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her in place. “Wha-?”

“I’m sorry, who said we were done _bitch_?”

Raven glanced behind her and saw Jaune had grabbed her. He had a different look on his face. She felt something poke her inner thigh and she looked down. Between her legs was Jaune’s enormous cock, and for some reason it looked even bigger now. “Let go of me!”

The arms around her turned around, so she was now facing Jaune. She looked in his eyes and saw a look of hunger and possessiveness in them. She hated the fact that it turned her on a bit. Raven didn’t have time to say anything before Jaune said “Not until I break you.” and with that her bra and panties were ripped off. Then she was lifted up by Jaune’s hands under her thighs and her pussy was _speared_ on his huge dick. She screamed as he stretched her walls like never before. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out her Jaune bounced her up and back down on his cock, reaching deeper than he just was.

Raven got some of her awareness back as she was bounced on the monolith inside her to look and see Yang walking up to them. “I see you finally got Jaune going. This is how he normally is in bed. Taking whatever he wants when he wants. Right now, he wants to break your mind.”

“I-I-I-” Raven couldn’t speak due to the pleasure running through her body and the motions of be bounced on Jaune’s penis.

“Yeah, I know he’s amazing. But I don’t want to sit out and just watch.” Yang walked behind her and got down on her knees. She watched as Raven’s gorgeous ass lifted and came down, jiggling when she went down on her man’s dick. Her attention went to the puckered hole between the two fine cheeks. “So I’m gonna try out a trick I just learned~.” With no more to say, Yang dove in and lapped at Raven’s asshole, giving her first rimjob.

Raven moaned at the warm, wet tongue of her daughter exploring her ass. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Jaune’s waist and her arms around his neck, not that Jaune minded. Now he was able to let go of her legs and grab her plump ass. He gave it a squeeze and pulled her cheeks apart, unintentionally letting Yang stick her tongue in deeper.

Raven’s moans soon turned into screams. Jaune pounded her and Yang kept her mouth on Raven’s ass. After only nine minutes, Raven couldn’t stop herself as she came harder than ever before. Her juices flowing downs Jaune’s legs and some got onto Yang.

They all stopped. Yang pulled away leaving a short saliva strand and Jaune stopped bouncing Raven. Raven just reveled in the left over pleasure from the tag teaming she just experienced. That was ended when she was dropped to the ground on her stomach. Through her still fogged mind, she managed to get out a part of a question. “Wha?”

Jaune was back on her in a second. He laid on top of her, effectively holding her down on the forest floor. His cock teased her backdoor. “Apparently you’re an anal whore. So,” Jaune started sliding is tip into her tight ass, “I’m gonna make you scream my name, just like Yang said.” Jaune wasted no time and pushed into Raven, causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain. “So scream for me!”

Raven grit her teeth. She wasn’t going to break! She was strong. Stronger than him! She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say his name. She….......she…......she broke.

“FUCK ME JAUNE! FUCK MY ASS! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!” She wailed at the top of her lungs. She was in too much pleasure to care anymore, her scream echoing around the forest.

“Good girl.” Jaune panted as he screwed Raven into a screaming mess. He stayed thrusting at a hard, steady rhythm. As he was burying his cock into the screaming MILF, he looked over to Yang who was standing off to the side a few feet away. She had removed her bra to start fingering her pussy and kneading her tit at the sight of her mother getting dominated. “Yang *pant* come over here.”

Yang did so and stood over Jaune and Raven, her pussy right in front of Jaune’s face. Jaune looked at the wet lips in front of him. He leaned in and eat her out with practiced excellence. Yang moan quietly, being drowned out by Raven’s screams, and fingered herself faster.

Yang came first. After being teased and not cumming yet, she wasn’t able to hold out for long. She buried her fingers in Jaune’s hair and let her cum flow out, pleased with the fact it was dripping off Jaune’s chin and onto Raven’s back.

Raven was next. Jaune’s pounding her had become to amazing for her to hold it back. She screamed, “OOOOHHH FUCK JAAAAUUUNEEE!” as she came,  and she came laying there on the grassy floor.

Jaune was last. He buried into Raven after hearing her scream his name. Seconds later, he growled into Yang’s pussy and he came. His cock pumping cum into the MILF’s accepting asshole. When he finished and pulled out, her hole was filled with his seed.

The three broke apart, all breathing heavily. Raven barely stayed conscious on the ground. Yang, her legs feeling like jelly, lowered herself to ground to rest. Jaune sat back on the grass and caught his second wind.

After a minute break, Yang crawled over to Jaune. She leaned on his shoulder, looking at him with a sultry look in her eye. “Y-*pant*-you know something Lover Boy? You’ve barely paid attention to me. How about another round to fix that?”

Jaune’s answer was to grab Yang in a hug and kiss her deeply. Moments later, the couple were in a sixty-nine position. Yang laying on top of Jaune and sucked his large cock greedily. She played with his balls with her hand and then alternated, sucking his balls while slowly stroking him. Jaune was under Yang, holding his favorite pussy down to his face and reaching around to tease her asshole with his fingers like Raven had done to him.

Speaking of Raven, she was beginning to gather her surroundings and sat up. Yang glanced up from her man’s cock to see her mother look at them. She kept pleasing Jaune, but used her free hand to motion with a finger for Raven to come over.

The once proud, _better than thou_ Raven Branwen had to _crawl_ over to the two. When she did, Yang went back to sucking Jaune’s cock full force. Immediately after, she grabbed Raven’s head and moved it down to Jaune’s visible asshole. Raven got the message and lifted Jaune’s butt a little for better access and began to eat his ass out with her skilled tongue licking everywhere it could reach.

Jaune was shocked at the surprise, but actually liked it. He pushed his finger into Yang as payback and nibbled on her cunt. Yang moaned loudly on Jaune’s cock. Yang’s head kept bobbing up and down. She let go of her mother and Raven went to suck his balls, taking both into her mouth and massaging them with her tongue.

They were like that for the next 15 minutes. Yang sucking Jaune’s cock, Raven alternating between rimming Jaune and sucking his balls, and Jaune eating Yang’s pussy while fingering her ass.

Finally, Raven felt Jaune’s balls tight in her mouth and Yang felt his cock twitch. She pulled off his ready to blow cock and yanked her mother’s head over it. She forced her head down and Jaune groaned out as he came down the MILF throat and causing her to gag on him. When he came he bit Yang’s clit and that pushed her over the edge, and Yang’s cum covered Jaune’s face.

When Jaune was done cumming, Yang lifted Raven off his dick and let her fall  to the forest floor, dazed and in bliss. Yang slowly got of Jaune and laid down. They laid their for several minutes, coming down from their last climaxes.

Jaune pushed himself up and looked at Raven. “I-*pant* *pant*-I don’t think she’ll be a problem anymore.”

Yang sat up like he did. “Yeah *pant* I think so. We passed her little test.”

They shakily stood up and walked over to their clothes. As they were getting dressed, they looked back to Raven’s form on the ground. Jaune asked, “What are we gonna do about her?”

Yang finished putting her top back on and started putting on her jacket. “Dunno. Don’t think you’ll just want to leave her do you?”

Jaune stopped pulling his pants. “Yang!“

“I’m kidding...mostly.” She buttoned the last button on her jacket and crossed her arms. Then she got an idea. “Hey! You wanna take her with us?”

“Why would we do that?” Jaune said as he finished donning his breastplate.

“Cause we don’t have another option?” Then a smirk grew on her face. “Plus we could have some more fun with her when she wakes up~. Chances are she’ll want another go at that dick.” She looked to his now clothed crotch and licked her lips.

Jaune blushed but thought about it. He made up his mind fairly quickly. “Okay fine. I’ll go grab her if you get her stuff.”

“Done~.”

Jaune walked over to the brunette and hosted her naked form over his shoulder while Yang gathered all her belongings. Together, with Raven and her stuff in tow, the blonde couple headed back to Beacon.

* * *

 

**Holy. Fuck. This took SO LONG! First time ever writing a smut story this long. Hopefully it was good!**

**Also this maybe the first thing I post on my Ao3 (Archive of Our Own) account! So yeah, hopefully that’ll happen.**

**(Story Word count: 4085)**

**(Posted on tumblr: Jan. 13 2019)**

**(Posted on Ao3: Jan. 13 2019)**


End file.
